Tammy's Timing
by independencehorse
Summary: When one of Tammy's inventions goes seriously wrong, she doesn't know how to fix it, and then, once again, things go haywire.
1. Chapter one

Tammy was the weirdo at her school for sure. She was in almost every club, and had perfect grades, and not to mention the weirdest friends. Tammy didn't dress the same as the other girls either. She was more of a tomboy really, spending her time after school skateboarding, playing video games, and out spitting just about every guy she met. Tammy also never dated…EVER.

Tammy was many different sorts of 'geek' as one popular girl said. Tammy was an A.V. geek, a debate geek, book club, writing club, environmental club, aviation club, Navy Brat, Mathlete, Science Olympiad, history, technology, and a computer geek. I think I may have missed some actually. But that's no matter.

Tammy had grown up for seven years with her parents and her brother, and she spent a lot of time with her family. She was especially close to her brother. But, the reason to why she only had seven years, was because when she was seven in fact, her parents and her brother died in a fire. Tammy was over at a friend's house which spared her life, thankfully.

So now Tammy lived with her Uncle Jim in Sammamish, Washington. She had three best friends, Thomas, her cousin, Michel, the skater she met one summer, and Jamie, the only girl in school who was ever nice to her.

Tammy was a crazy inventor as well. She even had a 'henchman', Thomas. Tammy had tried to invent a matter materializer (and was close too!) and had actually made a plane that uses no electricity. She and Thomas used their basement as their 'laboratory'.

One night, Tammy was working on a time machine. She was almost done, and about to test it as well.

"So we can go back in time, and see the future?" Thomas asked as he watched Tammy work and get grease and grim on herself.

"No, Thomas." Tammy said still working. "I've programmed it to only go back in time. See," Tammy put down the tools and stood up, "I have a theory that we can't alter the past. Because if this works, than it was supposed to work, and what ever we do in the past, has already happened."

"And if you're wrong?" Thomas asked. He knew she wasn't going to send herself or him into the past tonight, but she might in later days.

"Well then, it shouldn't be _too _hard to fix." Tammy said. She picked up a book from the table nearby and opened the door to her latest invention. Thomas straightened himself up and tried to see what she was doing with the book.

"What are you doing?" Thomas asked, giving up on guessing.

"I have put a camera on the book, so if this works, I'll be able to see it." Tammy told him. Thomas still didn't get why _that_ book, but he didn't care now.

Tammy shut the door and locked it. She sat down in a chair and turned to the computer. As Tammy swirled in her chair, she began coughing quite badly.

"Tammy, are you ok?" Thomas asked. Tammy straightened herself and looked at Thomas and said, "Of course. I'm fine."

Tammy pressed some buttons and then hit a red button and there was some dim light coming through the small glass window in the machine.

"Why do they always put windows on things like this?" Thomas asked.

"Cuz it looks cool." Tammy said. Thomas nodded looking at the light. (oh….the light….I want to touch it! LOL)

Suddenly, the whole thing just shut down. The light went out and there was a loud banging and some clashing. Tammy cocked an eyebrow and went back to the computer. She coughed again, but this time covered it up so Thomas couldn't hear.

Thomas walked over to the computer as well and asked, "What's wrong? Is it malfunctioning?"

"No, it doesn't seem to be." Tammy said pressing some buttons. The computer screen flashed the words 'process complete' which meant everything was fine and they should be getting a signal from the camera. Tammy pressed some more buttons and they got a signal from the camera, but it was soon lost. Even while they had the signal, all they could see was black.

Tammy got up and opened a small door on the machine and looked inside. Thomas mingled about the lab and looked around.

Then the door of the machine began to shake, like someone knocking on it. Thomas cocked his head and looked at it. He walked towards the machine and it continued. Tammy's head came out from behind the machine and look at Thomas as she said, "Hey, Thomas. Could you just open the door? If it falls off I'll fix it later."

"Alright then." Thomas said saluting Tammy. He opened the door to the time machine and was surprised at what he saw.

"Um…Tammy…" Thomas said.

"What?" Tammy said from behind the machine.

"You might want to come see this!" Thomas said.

"Hold on." Tammy walked back to the computer and typed some things and took the notebook from the table next to her and wrote down what had happened. Tammy, without looking at Thomas, said, "I still can't figure out what went wrong, or if anything happened at all." She got up and turned to face Thomas. Tammy saw five men standing next to Thomas in strange apparel.


	2. Chapter two

Ok, yeah I know I named Tammy's best friend Jamie, but I changed it to Elizabeth, or Lizzie for short. I was too lazy to go back and fix it, so let's just say that I didn't even though I didn't. Thanks to An-Cat-Gaelige for the review on my first chapter! Oh, and I don't own any of the characters except for Thomas, Tammy, Lizzie, Uncle Jim, actually, just anyone you don't recognize as an original person.

* * *

"Wow, Thomas. You finally managed to get some friends who are actually fun to be around." Tammy said. "Nice choice of clothes. I approve." Tammy said to the five men standing in her basement. She looked them over for a moment and then realized who they were and she sighed.

"Tammy," Thomas began. "These guys came from the…um…"

"That thing?" Tammy asked nodding towards the time machine. "Yeah I know. What I can't understand is _how._"

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked. Tammy continued to watch the men as they stared blankly at the two of them talk almost as thought they weren't there.

"I'm sorry if we act like we are forgetting you are really here." Tammy apologized. One of older men nodded politely. "But Thomas, We should be sending things _back _not actually taking people _out _of time. Man, this is going to be as difficult as hell to explain to Uncle Jim."

"But your theory, does it still apply?" Thomas asked. He meant that they can't alter the past. Because if it had worked, than it was supposed to work, and what ever they do in the past, it had already happened. Tammy took off her glasses and looked at Thomas. Her vision wasn't bad or anything, she just wore them for computers.

"Yes, and hopefully I'm right." Tammy said. She walked past the men and into the machine herself. She picked something off of the ground and walked back out. She held it in her hands and sighed.

"What?" Thomas asked not knowing what Tammy was doing.

"This is the book I tried to send back." Tammy said. She sat down in her chair. "It didn't malfunction at all. The commands were just messed up."

"I still don't get it." Thomas said.

"Neither do I, at least not entirely. All I know is that we didn't send anything back, we just brought them" she nodded at the men, "forward. But I don't understand why." She went back to the computer and started typing again. Thomas looked at one of the oldest men and he smiled. They all looked somewhat frightened and curious. Not to mention completely confused as to what was going on.

"See." Tammy said finally. "The command was _to take into the past. _So that book shouldn't be here. And why these people? I don't know." She turned to face them. Tammy once again looked them over and then realized what had happened.

"But how?" Tammy asked herself. "That doesn't make any sense. And there was no secondary command. Hmmmm…" Tammy's words were random and made no sense to anyone else in the room.

"Well, as I understand it, you are Captain Jack Aubrey, correct?" Tammy asked the oldest man while she put her glasses back on. Mr. Aubrey was taken aback by Tammy's correct 'assumption'.

"Why, yes miss. And you two are who?" He asked.

"Thomas Cools." Thomas said politely.

"Tammy Anderson. We're cousins." Tammy said referring to herself and Thomas. Jack Aubrey nodded.

"So then you are…" Tammy said moving onto the next grown man.

"Paul Bettany." Thomas said interrupting. He and Tammy started laughing a bit which seemed to slightly anger Jack Aubrey.

"You should not insult people older than you!" He half shouted.

"I'm sorry." Tammy said recovering. "He just has an_ outstanding _resemblance to someone we know. I'm sorry, but you must be Doctor Stephen Maturin."

"Yes." the Doctor said quietly.

"And you are….I know this, I know this…. Gosh! I want to say Lee but that's not right!" Tammy said as she faced Hollom. He opened his mouth to say his name but Tammy stopped him.

"No! I know it…It's Hollom, isn't it?" Tammy said. Hollom nodded a bit and Tammy moved on.

"Peter Calamy, are you not?" Tammy asked. Calamy nodded and Tammy came in front of the still-two-armed Blakeney.

"Lord William Blakeney, I presume?" Tammy said slightly smiling with Thomas holding back a small laugh in the background.

"Aye." Blakeney said.

"So," Tammy said as she paced in front of the men. "Any questions?"

Blakeney put his hand halfway up, still a bit nervous and confused and now scared at Tammy's ability to name everyone like she just had.

"Yes?" Tammy said stopping in front of Blakeney again.

"Um…" Blakeney looked at everyone else in the room and then back at Tammy. "Where exactly are we?"

"You guys are in my basement." Tammy said. "Which is in Sammamish." She said noticing the confused looks on their faces. "In Washington state." She continued. "Which happens to be in the United States of America."

"There's something we know." Jack Aubrey exclaimed. "But what was that you said before that? Wazringcon state?"

Tammy laughed a bit at his pronunciation. "It's Washington, named after the first president of the United States."

"Washington is on the West Coast of the U.S." Thomas finished for her. All of the men looked confused again. They stared at Thomas and Tammy oddly. Tammy walked over to Thomas and whispered something to him and he realized his mistake. He laughed a bit and Tammy tried to explain.

"Well see, there's more land beyond what is currently America and…I think it's Spanish territory back then, or maybe…"

"Wait, Tam." Thomas said. "How do you know when they're from?"

"Oh sorry. I'll try explaining things toughly." Tammy said. She sat down again and coughed badly. Thomas hung his head knowing Tammy would just deny anything was wrong with her.

"So, that contraption you guys came here in, it's an invention of mine." Tammy told them. Everyone could tell this was going to be a long story. "It's supposed to be a time machine, and take things from our time into the past, like your time. I have also disabled it so it can take anything from or to the future past our year, which is 2005." Tammy informed them. "So, to test it, I placed a book in there and it has a camera on it." She turned to the computer and showed them what the camera was filming. "We lost the signal after the machine died and now that it's out, without so many electro-magnetic waves it can function properly. And when I was talking to myself, and obviously making no sense, I understood who you were."

Tammy walked back over to the book and took the small camera off of it. She opened the book and showed the some pages with certain words highlighted.

"This book is written about some of the adventures you guys go on, some mention in here that you apparently haven't gone through yet." She said looking at Blakeney. His stomach churned just by the stare of Tammy. She sat down and began talking again. "There is also a movie based on this book. I saw the movie first and then read this." Tammy held up the book. "So while I was reading this, I highlighted some of the names I recognized, which was you five. So by putting it in the time machine, something must have happened to screw up the commands I programmed and fetched you guys because the book give the proper year and location and me highlighting the names. That's how I know your names." Tammy directed towards the new comers, "And that's how I know what year." Tammy said to Thomas.

Just then there was another loud explosion and some more banging and clashing. Tammy got up and looked at her Time Machine. She sighed seeing that some of the parts had broken.

"Thomas?" Tammy asked. "When does Kip close his store?" The items she needed to repair it were only sold at Kip's _Store of Miscellaneous Items. _

"Um, ten minutes ago." Thomas said. "Why?"

"Ah, shit." Tammy sighed. She hung her head and began talking to herself again. Meanwhile, Jack Aubrey was asking Thomas some questions.

"Does she always curse without a care?" He asked.

"Yep."

Tammy stopped her pacing and turned to face everyone, for the fifth-hundred time, and said, "Well, to fix _that_" Tammy nodded towards the machine, "I need some supplies from Kip. I guess since today's Friday, we'll all have to wait until Monday afternoon to fix it."

"Why the afternoon?" Captain Aubrey demanded.

"I have school. I can't skip out on that. But I promise I'll have it by Monday, Tuesday at the latest." Tammy promised.

"Actually, Tuesday the earliest." Thomas said somewhat quietly. Tammy spun around and glared at him.

"What?" She asked, glaring. Thomas wished he could just disappear. He stepped back and squealed the words, "Kip won't be there on Monday because he's getting married but he'll be back on Tuesday but he leaves Thursday for his honeymoon."

"Kip!" Tammy shouted at the ceiling. Everyone, except Thomas, was curious as to why she was yelling at the ceiling. "Why are you getting married on a Monday? You Idiot!" Tammy looked at Thomas with sad eyes. "Why does Kip have to get married on Monday?" She fell back into a chair and the looked up again with a cocked eyebrow and a face that showed confusion.

"Since when does _anyone _wannamarry Kip?" Tammy asked. She snapped out of it and looked back at Thomas. "So he's back on Tuesday, right?"

"Yeah, but he might be a bit busy on those days cuz he leaves Thursday to go on his honeymoon and possibly move away."

"What _do _you do in your spare time?" Tammy asked. The five men couldn't help but snicker a bit as Thomas gave Tammy a face that said ha-ha-very-funny.

"So I guess you guys are stuck here with us until Tuesday or even Wednesday." Tammy said. "If you guys wanna go upstairs and watch a movie, I have a call to make. Or if you wanna stay, I don't care." Everyone stayed to watch Tammy talk to some people over the 'computer phone'.

First she called Michel to ask if he was still coming over the next day for a sleepover with Thomas. Of course, Michel was still coming, so Tammy re-explained everything.

"My head is still spinning." Blakeney whispered to Calamy. Calamy nodded in agreement. Tammy kept spinning and rolling about in her chair and looked onto one screen out of many that showed someone that appeared to be on someone's front porch.

"Thomas, could you go get the door, Lizzie's here." Tammy said. Thomas nodded and went upstairs to greet Lizzie.

"So, does anyone still have any questions?" Tammy asked, now standing up. Whenever Tammy constantly switched from sitting to standing it meant she was nervous, and who could blame her now? She had a broken time machine, five men from 1805 in her basement, and had to wait until at least Tuesday to get them back home. No on replied to Tammy's question, in fear that their heads might explode, but that was probably going to happen anyway.

* * *

Ok, sorry, I thought I was going to get some more in, but I just wanted to put this chapter up. So, why will their heads explode? Because of LIZZIE! The next chapter will be about the weekend, and maybe Monday if I can get it in, but insanity is guareenteed! 


	3. Chapter Three

Gosh, I tried to put the last chapter up, and it's like "No! Screw you!", but I got it to work. And thanks to Sweet A.K and Miss Flossy for the reviews and to my friend Katie for letting me use some of her quotes and Mandy for letting me base the character Aimee on her!

* * *

Uncle Jim slept on the floor to let Aubrey used his bed. Uncle Jim's cousin also lived with them, but was away for a month or maybe more, so Stephen slept in his bed. Hollom slept on the pullout bed in the play room, and Thomas was also going sleep on the floor to let Calamy and Blakeney use his bunk bed. 

Just as Blakeney and Calamy started to climb into their beds, they realized that Thomas was just sitting on the floor typing something on his laptop.

"Are you not going to sleep?" Blakeney asked. Thomas closed the laptop and grabbed a book instead. He looked up at Blakeney, who had the top bunk, and cocked his eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? Not with Lizzie and Tammy right next door." Thomas said. He glancedat the wall that led to the room thatLizzie and Tammy were staying in.His room was next to the kitchen and the TV room.

"What?" Calamy asked.

"Lizzie's over here to have a sleepover with Tammy. Heck, they are gonna keep us up all night. Stupid dad, sound proofed his room." Thomas muttered. His dad, Uncle Jim to Tammy, was so annoyed by Tammy's constant sleepovers with Lizzie that he had just sound proofed his room.

Blakeney and Calamy looked at each other, unsure of what Thomas meant, but they were to soon find out.

"LIZZIE!" came a voice from the TV room. Thomas rolled his eyes while Blakeney and Calamy were taken aback by the sudden and loud noise. Thomas got up and signaled for the other two to follow him. Thomas led them into the kitchen and then into the TV room where Tammy was flipping through TV channels and eating popcorn while Lizzie was jumping on the couch with two white things that seemed to be some sort of ear plug or something that were connected to a small blue, metal rectangle.

"I walk a lonely road, the only that I have ever known." Lizzie said quietly while still bouncing. Lizzie caught sight of the boys and stopped bouncing. She stepped off the couch and took out the ear plugs.

"Are you having a sleepover too?" Lizzie asked looking at Thomas. "If you are, you have some strangely dressed friends."

"Lizzie!" Tammy said.

"What? I'm sorry." Lizzie directed towards Calamy and Blakeney. "But you do honestly look like you are from the eighteenth or nineteenth century." Lizzie sat on the back of the couch and pulled her dusty blonde hair back with an elastic band. She stared at Thomas with her green eyes. Lizzie had a remarkably uncanny appearance to Tammy, except Tammy's hair was incredibly more blonde than Lizzie's.

"WHAT!" Tammy exclaimed. She jumped up from the couch, her hair in her face, and stared at Thomas. Again, he wished he could just disappear.

"You didn't give them any clothes?" Tammy asked in a rather high pitched voice. She coughed loudly again and Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Really Tammy, you should see someone about that." Thomas said.

"I'm fine. But still, you didn't give them any good clothes. Thomas…" Tammy said. Tammy, Lizzie, and Thomas got into a big discussion about what was happening (as Lizzie hadn't been told yet) and what to do with the boys the next day and what they should tell them that has happened since 1805.

Mean while, Blakeney and Calamy were looking around the kitchen and the TV room. The kitchen had a big black rectangle with two doors and there were many odd appliances that they didn't recognize. The counter tops were made of granite but the rest of them were wood. Just to the right of the sink you could see straight through to the TV room and a bit more right were the two stairs that one would walkdown to get there. There was a large table next to some windows in the kitchen and outside was a nice, big porch.

The TV room had a VERY large book case that took up one wall that was about twenty feet long and ten feet high. There was an old couch and some tables.The two wallsthat weren't the bookcase or where you could see the kitchen were mostly windows and the fireplace. There were some wooden shelves with some black boxes and another black box on the top that had moving pictures on it.

"Then let's play the name game!" Blakeney and Calamy suddenly heard as they tuned back in.

"They what?" Calamy asked. Lizzie was sitting on the floor in the criss-cross-applesause position and smiling. She motioned for them to come sit down in the TV room, so they did.

"Don't worry you'll catch on quickly." Lizzie said. Tammy started.

"Tammy Anderson, 13 and a half years old." Tammy said.

"Thomas Cools, 14."

"Peter Calamy," Calamy started with a hint of uneasiness in his voice. "15 years old."

"William Blakeney." Blakeney said with they same tone that Calamy had used. "13 years old.

"Lizzie Hickman, 13 and a half, two months, and twenty six days." Lizzie said proudly. It went back to Tammy who told her favorite color, as did everyone else, and then Lizzie told about her family and so on.

They all went to sleep at about one in the morning, only to wake up at seven am. Everyone was rather sluggish and didn't really do anything until about eight am. Aubrey, Maturin, Uncle Jim soon walked into the kitchen and saw everyone lying about watching TV.

"Mr. Calamy! Mr. Blakeney!" Aubrey roared. Blakeney and Calamy jumped to their feet and saw Aubrey standing in the kitchen. They stood up straight and firm. Maturin took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Have you two had breakfast?" Aubrey asked. Calamy and Blakeney relaxed at once and fell back into the couch.

"No, sir." Calamy said. Aubrey glared at them, but as their backs were to him, they never knew. Tammy elbowed Lizzie in the ribs, signaling for her to make breakfast. Lizzie slouched off the couch and walked over the big black rectangle with doors.

"What is that?" Maturin asked. Lizzie, who was still incredibly tired, didn't even turn around to face him, but simply said to the fridge, "It's a refrigerator. It keeps food cold so it doesn't go bad." Lizzie walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen over to the toaster. It wasn't a regular toaster; it had one big door in the front that Lizzie pulled down and placed some waffles in. She closed the door and pushed down a button and left them to toast.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" Uncle Jim asked. Everyone looked at him with tired eyes. Thomas shook his head slightly and made some faces at his dad. Uncle Jim smiled weakly. He turned to Lizzie, who was sitting on the counter facing the TV room and looked for another answer from her. Lizzie glared at him so Uncle Jim just turned around again.

"What smells like something burning?" Hollom asked just as he walked in. Lizzie made a face that said oh-crud-what'd-I-do-this-time and she jumped off the counter and ran to the toaster.

"AHH!" Lizzie screamed. She took what she thought was a fire blanket from one of the cabinets and tried to put out the fire. Lizzie successfully put out the fire, with only a little harm done to the toaster.

"Out of all the breakfast items, you just had to pick one that used the toaster!" Tammyyelled glaring at Lizzie. "What is this, the third time you've burnt our toaster?" Lizzie shifted uneasily and said, "Fourth." Tammy rolled her eyes and buried her head in her hands.Thomas walked over to look at the mess that the toaster had made. The looked at some random junk, and then held up what Lizzie had thought was the fire blanket.

"Lizzie." Thomas said. Lizzie turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. "Why did you use my boxers to put out the fire?"

Lizzie opened her mouth and stared at the ground, thinking of something to say to Thomas.

"Why were your boxers in the food cabinet you sick-o?" Lizzie asked smartly. Thomas opened his mouth to say something, but shut it before he could tell them all something really stupid. Lizzie smiled smartly as Thomas glared at her.

"Evil." Thomas hissed. Lizzie stuck her tongue out at Thomas knowing she had won the "battle".

That day, Tammy, Thomas, and Lizzie had planned to hang out with some of their friends at the local QFC, but didn't know what to do with Calamy and Blakeney. Hollom was going to spend the day flipping through the TV channels; Aubrey and Maturin were going to the Seattle Art Museum with Uncle Jim; so that left those two, Calamy and Blakeney, with nothing to do. In the end, Tammy, Thomas, and Lizzie invited them to come with them to QFC and meet everyone.

"Ok, so Mr. Calamy, you are Lizzie's long lost older cousin." Tammy tried to explain so that people wouldn't ask too many questions as to why they had two new and strange people with them.

"But I'm not." Calamy said. Tammy and Lizzie hung their heads while Thomas laughed wildly.

"We know you're not, we just need an excuse for you guys." Lizzie explained. "Because you aren't going to be here for long, so we can't say you're new here or something."

"What about exchange students?" Thomas asked.

"No one else traded with them." Tammy and Lizzie said together. Thomas nodded his head sideways as he agreed with that.

"And you Mr. Blakeney," Tammy said. "Are Uncle Jim's second cousin twice removed's grandma's pet chipmunk's best friend's old roommate."

"And what does that make us?" Blakeney asked.

"Nothing." Tammy said shaking her head. Blakeney rolled his eyes wondering why he had to have the long excuse. Now that he and Calamy were in normal modern day clothes (at least modern for 2005), they could walk about the streets without any strange looks or comments.

They walked to the QFC, meeting many people that Tammy, Thomas, and Lizzie seemed to know, all of them boys. Some were in the local skate park, skating (no duh!), and some were just walking, and still others just hanging out in their front yards.

They passed one person in particular that caught everyone's eye. He looked the same age, had somewhat long, bright red hair, and was just sitting in a lawn chair in his front yard. Everyone stopped and looked at him, finding his choice of clothes… well… odd. Hewasreading one of their school text books, even though no homework was assigned for the weekend, and had his shirt off.Lizzie looked at her feet and then back up at the boy and said, "Logan, why are you wearing your boxers?"

Logan looked up from his math book that he was reading and waved to everyone. Tammy, Thomas, and Lizzie waved with enthusiasm and a sort of special friendship-ness while Blakeney and Calamy just waved without a clue as to why someone would just sit in their yard in their underpants reading one of their text books.

"I am wearing my boxers while sitting in my front lawn reading a Math text book," Logan started. He was a master at voices and was using a very funny one right then that made everyone laugh. "Because I am A) too lazy to change, B) Because Spongebob is very stylin'" Logan stood up to show them all the small pictures of Spongebob on his boxers. "And C) because you get a very pleasant breeze with them."

Thomas, Lizzie, Calamy, and Blakeney started laughing so incredibly hard that one would think that sooner or later someone would break some sort of bone. Mean while, Tammy was left feeling very odd after that moment that would scar her for life.

"Thank you for sharing that, Logan. I will never look at you the same way." Tammy said. "Tell, me, do you usually go commando to get that same breeze?"

Logan smiled proudly and leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his heading saying, "Nice and breezy… Never gets old."

"That is just disgusting." Tammy commented while the others were still laughing. Tammy shook her head and they continued to the local QFC.

They walked passed the check out counters and sat down by the fireplace and the TV. There was a small 'bar' with taller chairs where everyone sat. Thomas reached over the counter to grab a newspaper, as the newspaper stand was just in front of them.

"Hey, does anybody want something?" Tammy asked grabbing her money and jumping down from her chair.

"Reese's, gum, sour warheads, chocolate, and some Jones Bubble Gum soda." Lizzie said. She gave Tammy some extra money for all her junk.

"Diet Pepsi, and a lime." Thomas said. He also paid Tammy what he owed. Tammy looked at him and cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Just a plain lime?" Thomas smiled to show that he was serious as Lizzie broke into laughs.

"What?" Tammy asked. Lizzie looked up and said, "It's an old joke. I'll tell you later."

Blakeney and Calamy sat in their chair with not even the slightest clue as to what Tammy meant by 'do you want something?'.

"What do you mean?" Calamy asked. Tammy looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. Lizzie looked at them while leaning back in her chair and Thomas put down his newspaper.

"Do you want any food?" Lizzie explained. She looked at Thomas and they both had faces that said what-else-would-you-buy-at-a-grocery-store?

"Oh!" Calamy and Blakeney exclaimed at the same time. "Could we get some mutton and steak-and-kidney pie?"

"That is wrong on so many levels." Lizzie said shaking her head.

"What?" Blakeney asked. He didn't understand what was wrong with the foods they ate. Everyone did where they came from and saw nothing wrong with it at all. He looked at Lizzie waiting for an answer.

"I understand that you are new to our strange and bizarre culture, but I highly doubt that if you ask an employee here that they will just say 'Oh yeah! It's in aisle three!' They are more likely to look at you like you were crazy and then back away very slowly." Lizzie said.

"Oh really?" Blakeney asked. He looked at Lizzie as if he had just proved her wrong, but Lizzie had a very fine comeback ready for him.

"Yes, really. If you don't believe me, go ask one of the employees yourself." Lizzie said. Blakeney's happy expression fell from his face.

"Fine." He said straightening himself. He jumped down from his chair and walked over to the nearest QFC employee. He asked them for mutton and steak-and-kidney pie. The employee looked at him like he was insane and asked, "Do you mean to eat yourself?"

"Yes, I do intend to eat that myself." Blakeney replied. The employee backed away and then said, "I have to go clean up a mess." Blakeney's face fell into defeat as he walked back over to the counter. He didn't look at anyone, just stared straight in front of himself and said, "Don't you say anything Lizzie."

"Told you so."

"I said don't say anything!" Blakeney said burying his face in his hands. Lizzie laughed and said, "That wasn't me. It was Thomas." Thomas held back a laugh as Blakeney turned to him and gave him a dark and sinister look. He shook his head slightly and then hit his head against the table multiple times.

"O-kay. I'm gonna go buy the food." Tammy said as she walked away. Lizzie laughed a bit and put her head down on the table.

"Hey, Mr. Blakeney." She said.

"It's Will." He muttered into the table. He hit his head even harder on the table three times.

"You know if you keep doing that you're head's gonna turn really red." Lizzie said.

"I don't care." Will said into the table again. He hit his head one more time and looked up. His head was extremely red now and only turned redder when he rubbed it with his hand really hard. Lizzie rolled her eyes as she gave up on him.

* * *

Later, after the food Tammy had bought was eaten, Calamy and Tammy sat in the big arm chairs while Thomas, Will, and Lizzie sat in regular chairs, one without the big cusions.

"Come on, can I have your chair?" Lizzie asked Tammy in a casual voice.

"No." Tammy said. She had her head on one arm rest and her feet dangling over the other. Just then they heard the store manager yelling.

"NO SKATEBOARDING IN THE STORE!" He bellowed. A boy skated around the corner and flopped down into a chair so that when the store manager came by it looked like he had been there the whole time. The store manager glared at him, but the boy just shrugged like he didn't do anything wrong. The store manger, not ticked off, walked away.

"Howdy, Michel." Lizzie said. The boy looked away from the store manager, who was still watching him, and looked at Lizzie.

"Hey." He said.

Everyone sat in silence for a while just staring at one another. Thomas, getting bored, looked up at Michel and asked, "What are we waiting for?"

"Spaceman." Michel said. Thomas nodded showing his understanding. Tammy and Lizzie also finally realized why they were waiting. Tammy sat up straight to ask Lizzie something, but when she turned around, Lizzie wasn't there.

"Lizzie?" Tammy asked looking for her.

"Over here." Lizzie said. She was sitting on the window pane with her feet up, which is what she usually did.

"You said you tell me why that lime was so funny." Tammy said. Lizzie looked over at Thomas and smiled.

"The Lime. You two listen up too." Lizzie snapped at Will and Calamy. Will looked up at Lizzie but Calamy just sat in his chair, fast asleep.

"Oh my gosh, is he sleeping?" Lizzie asked. Thomas nodded. Lizzie jumped down from the window pane and walked over to Calamy. She kneeled down as Tammy and Thomas covered their ears. Thomas grabbed Will's hand's and made him put them over his own ears.

"CALAMY!" Lizzie shouted so that the whole store could hear. He woke up instantly and when he realized Lizzie had woken him up he glared at her. Lizzie pointed at Tammy.

"Yeah it was me." Tammy said.

* * *

Hey, I'm too lazy to write the rest, maybe later. 


End file.
